Balto: Heroes Never Die
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: Alternate timeline Balto is framed for a murder he didn't commit. He is offered a chance to join an anarchist group. Balto is conflicted until he finds out about the groups evil plans. Takes place after the events of the first Balto movie. Please review


**Balto: Heroes Never Die**

Balto: Kevin Bacon

Nikolei: Liam Neeson

Tony: Jack Nicholson

Jenna: Bridget Fonda

Diamond: Kevin Bacon

Rook: Michael Jai White

Zao: Rick Yune

Tiny: Eric Roberts

Nightshade: Famke Janssen

Boris: Bob Hoskins

Togo: Aaron Eckhart

Blaze: Connor Trinneer

Legs: James Gandolfini

Doc: Patrick Stewart

Chapter 1:

Two dogs sat across from each other in a dark room. They were flipping through files.

"See I don't understand this, why do you need someone to lead the organization?"

The other responded with an Irish accented voice. "I won't be around very long. I need a replacement."

The other grinned. "If you need a replacement I'm right here."

The other dog chuckled. "Tony, if I made you the leader of the organization we'd have the FBI on us like that." He snapped his finger.

Tony looked at him with anger in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" Tony seemed ready to pounce on the older dog at any moment.

"Oh please Toni, don't make me call Legs in here to break your legs. They call him Legs for a reason. Now lets have a look at this file shall we? Wolf dog four years old, has shown that he can put up one hell of a fight." He handed the file to Tony.

Tony looked at it then shook his head. "I don't do half breeds."

Suddenly the other dog became angry. "You ignorant son of a bitch! This guy could be the future of our organization, but you're gonna let him slip by because you don't do half breeds!"

"He looked at the file again. Tony spoke up. "Balto. Is this The Balto? He looked at his boss. You realize how many people idolize this guy? He's got himself a perfect life! You really think this guy could join us?"

An evil grin spread itself upon the older dogs face. "Things change, my dear Tony. Things change."

Chapter 2:

Balto was on patrol as he was every morning. He had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. "Must just be my head, he thought to himself."

He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded like a grunting. He heard it coming from an alleyway.

"Hello! Anybody out there!" He went to the source of the grunting and saw an old dog covered in blood, and still breathing. He went over to him.

"Ahh! Stay back", cried the dying dog. Then he started convulsing. Then he went limp.

Balto leaned over him. "Buddy stay with me!" He tried performing CPR but the dog was long gone. Suddenly he heard paws padding towards him. An old dog pointed at him a look of terror on his face. Balto wondered what was wrong with the old dog. Then he looked down at his blood drenched fur.

"Murderer! Murderer!"

Only then did Balto realize how bad this must look. He was standing over a dead body, and his fur was soaked in blood.

Then he heard dogs barking. "Oh no", he thought to himself. He panicked and made a run for it. He ran right into a group of big dogs.

"Trying to make a run for it huh?" Balto turned only to find himself staring at more big dogs.

"We just wanna ask you a couple questions."

Balto was more scared than he had ever been in his life. "Look it wasn't me! I just found him!"

"Tell it to the judge."

Then Balto felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. He blacked out.

Chapter 3:

Balto came back to consciousness in a dark room without windows. He was very thirsty. "How long have I been out?" he thought to himself. As if in answer to his question a dog entered the room.

"Ahh Mr. Balto good to see you have returned to consciousness. I was beginning to worry you would die before I had you put to sleep!"

"What exactly am I being charged with?" Balto asked, his brain still fuzzy.

"Why first degree murder of course!"

"What murder? Look you got the wrong guy." Then he remembered the body in the alley, the blood on his fur, the big dogs surrounding him.

"You've got a lot of guts playing dumb after that. We've got five witnesses that saw you, covered in blood next to the victim. He leaned in close to Balto. I'm gonna make sure you never see the light of day again.

"Hey don't I get a lawyer or something?"

"Yeah but your lawyers not gonna save you. We even have a surveillance cam that saw you committing the murder."

"What? That's impossible! Balto was shouting now. Look I was walking around and I found a guy barely breathing! I didn't kill him!

At that moment another dog burst into the room.

"You've got some nerve, not reading a defendant their rights!"

The first dog growled at him, then stormed out of the room.

"Hello Balto. I'm your lawyer. The names Togo.

Balto sighed. "Look I didn't do it! I swear!"

"Look, just calm down and tell me what happened."

After telling Togo the story Balto slumped back. There's no way we're going to win this case is their?

Togo frowned. "It'll be fine. You're one of the most honest dogs in Nome. I'm sure that will count for something."

Balto looked down. "I wonder how Jenna is taking this."

Chapter 4:

Jenna didn't know what to make of it. "Look officer Balto wouldn't harm a fly."

"Really. Well several witnesses including myself saw your mate covered In blood standing over the victim."

"But it could have been a coincidence. Balto probably tried to help him and got covered in blood."

"Well, his trial's today at the old mill if you want to go."

Boris was even more sure that Balto was innocent. "Look. That kid vouldn't hurt anyvon. I raised him as a good dog, not as a murderer!"

Chapter 5:

Balto had been escorted by the same big dogs as before, to his trial. Doc was the judge and that gave Balto hope. "Doc wouldn't have me put to sleep."

"Balto you are charged with first degree murder. How do you plead."

"Not guilty your honor."

Several hours passed with Togo and the prosecution firing back at each other. Balto had to admit Togo was a pretty good lawyer.

Finally the prosecution showed the surveillance video. Balto gasped. There he was brutally beating the old dog to death on the security camera. "But it couldn't be" Balto thought.

"As you can see this video clearly shows Balto beating the victim to death.

Balto looked over at Jenna. Her expression was of shock.

She mouthed out the words "How could you?" at Balto.

Balto was suddenly panicked. "Your honor I don't know how that video was made but I swear I did not kill that dog!"

"Balto! You will be silent or I shall hold you in contempt!"

Balto was almost in tears. "How could this be happening?"

"Balto I hereby find you guilty of first degree murder. You are sentenced to life in prison!"

As Balto was dragged out of the courtroom he passed by Jenna.

"Jen I swear I didn't do it! Please believe me!"

"Hey shut up and move!"

Jenna watched as Balto was dragged out of the courtroom. Tears came to her eyes. "I wish I could believe you Balto. I really do."

Chapter 6:

Balto awoke in a cell. There was a small barred window at the corner of it.

"Well I guess I will be able to see the light of day."

Night came fast in the cell and dragged on for what seemed like years.

Balto sobbed. He was never going to see anything but the inside of these walls. He thought of Jenna and the look on her face after seeing the surveillance video. Even she was against him!

He tried to cry himself to sleep but it wasn't working.

Then suddenly something slipped through the barred window.

Balto went over to it. It was a note.

**Get Ready.**

**N.**

Who was N?

Suddenly he heard a terrible scraping sound. He looked at the window. A huge dog was prying open the bars!

The dog entered the cell. "Hi there kid. The names Rook. I like hurting people."

Balto gulped.

Chapter 7:

Rook stared at Balto with red eyes that made him look like some sort of demon.

"Well you comin?"

Balto could just stare.

"Look I don't want to have to drag you out of here kid. We have to go before they raise the alarm."

Balto nodded. Then he and Rook crawled out the window.

"You know Balto, I would have thought you'd found a way out of there already. Boss says you're smart."

"How do you know my name?"

"C'mon there can't be a person in this country that hasn't heard a you, kid."

Chapter 8:

"Welcome to our base. It's not much but it's the best we could do. The boss will see you in a minute. Relax. We're safe from cops in here."

Balto mind was racing. What did these guys want with him? "I guess it's better than life in prison."

"Right you are Balto."

Balto turned to see a wolf looking back at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nikolei. I am the leader of this organization. My other agents should be here shortly.

The wolf was black. He had an Irish accent, though his name was Russian.

He appeared to be examining Balto.

"Are you…looking for something? Balto asked uncomfortably.

"Oh sorry. I have big plans for you Balto."

At that moment several dogs entered the room.

"Balto I would like you to meet the team. Of course you've met Rook." He pointed over to a female who appeared to be showing off for Balto. "That slut over there is Nightshade."

"C'mon ya know ya want me."

"Sorry married."

Then Balto remembered. "Jenna".

Nikolei pointed to the second a short fat dog. "This is Tiny. Don't underestimate him. He's a devil when you're fighting him."

"Who the hell is this?" Tiny demanded sounding annoyed.

"Don't mind him he's always like that, Nikolei reassured him.

Then he pointed to a dog that was in the shadows. "That is Diamond."

As he came out of the shadows Balto gasped. Standing in front of him was an almost exact copy of himself. However his face had been terribly scarred. There were diamonds embedded in it. He spoke. "Good to finally meet you."

Balto shuddered. Diamond sounded just like him too though slightly deeper as a diamond was embedded in his throat.

"You can see why we call him Diamond. He was rigging an explosive in a diamond mine but it detonated prematurely embedding all those diamonds in his face. Oh and he is a clone of you."

"How did you clone me? And why?"

"We needed him for a mission so we took some of your DNA and created a clone."

Balto looked at Nikolei. "Oh I forgot to tell you. I have an IQ of 200. Long story."

Then he pointed to a gray husky at the end of the line. "That's my second in command Tony."

"So this is the half breed that you endangered our secrecy for?"

"Oh shut up would you!"

Then he looked at Balto.

"We shouldn't argue in front of our guest."

"Find Mr. Balto a room for the night. And if any of you lays a paw on him you'll answer to me." He glared at the other people in the room.

Then he smiled and turned to Balto. "A good evening Mr. Balto."

Chapter 9:

Togo sighed. He had never before truly felt that he had let a client down.

Of course it didn't help that Balto had escaped. It seemed that to everyone in the courtroom the surveillance video had been the incriminating piece of evidence. But he felt there was something about the Balto in the video and the Balto that had just been sentenced to life in prison. Perhaps it was the fact that the way he moved in the video was different than the way he had moved when Togo had seen him. But Togo was not convinced.

"What are you still doing here." It was Doc.

"Sorry Doc but I'm still not convinced by this video."

"I never thought I would have to send Balto away for the rest of his life. He was such a good boy. I wonder what happened to him. Perhaps it was his childhood."

Togo frowned. "What happened in his childhood?"

"Oh, you don't know? His mother died when he was five months old. His father disappeared one month later. His brothers and sisters died one by one.

I saw him when he was a pup. He had so much pain in his eyes. It does something to you, seeing so many loved ones die."

"He never told me about that."

"By the way what exactly are you looking for in this video?"

"I don't know, but something just doesn't seem right about it."

"Like it's been manufactured?"

"No I just don't think that's Balto."

Doc looked at the video and shrugged. "Well tell me if you find anything."

Chapter 10:

"Balto have you ever held a gun before?"

Balto was still in the complex. He was being trained by Nikolei in their makeshift firing range.

"Mr. Nikolei, I'm not sure I want to do this."

Nikolei frowned at Balto. "Can I have a word with you in my office?"

Balto followed him down a corridor to a small office space.

"Balto I have been nothing less than nice to you since you came here. Yet I cannot help but feel that you don't want to be here."

"I'm sorry Nikolei but I just find it uncomfortable how much everyone knows about me.

Nikolei shrugged. "We do know a great deal about you. We know you had a traumatic childhood. We know you did not commit the crime that you were sent to prison for. And we know your mate doesn't believe you.

Suddenly Balto was angry. "What gives you the nerve to…

"Please Balto lets not lose our tempers. I want you to think about something.

The people of Nome hated you at first. Now they hate you again. Do you think that you owe them anything. They owe you."

Balto was deep in thought. Had anyone else told him this he would have stopped listening after the first few words. But somehow Nikolei seemed to have a way of toning down everything he said.

"Balto I will deceive you no longer. We are called the Shadow league. We are anarchists. Almost all of the people I introduced you to three days ago were at one point convicted of a crime they didn't commit. I am beginning to age Balto. And I want you to take my place as the leader of the shadow league when I am gone."

Balto didn't know whether to be flattered or worried. He had just been offered to take the job of leader of a group of anarchists. "Sir I don't know what to say."

"Please just call me Nikolei. I want you to seriously think about this Balto."

Balto padded out of the room. He was halfway down the hall when he realized something. "Nome used me, he thought to himself. They praised me when I saved there lives then turned on me when they heard a stupid rumor that I'd killed someone."

Nikolei was about to leave his office when Balto opened the door. Nikolei saw something in Balto's eye and grinned.

"Nikolei, I want to join the Shadow League. I want to fight for anarchy."

Nikolei laughed. "Good. You're first assignment will be in two hours."

Chapter 11:

"Mr. Togo sir. The dog you sent for is here to see you."

"Thank you send him in, Togo replied. The dog walked in. He was a black and tan dog, large and looked like he could eat Togo alive.

"You sent for me."

"Yes my name is Togo, I'm a defense attorney."

"The name's Blazer. What have you called me here for?"

"This." Togo turned on the video. It was freeze framed on Balto's face.

"Blazer I want to know what those are." He pointed at Balto's face. There appeared to be shiny objects embedded in it.

"I believe those are diamonds." Suddenly a look of realization appeared on Blazers face. He pulled a piece of paper out of his collar.

"Togo have you ever heard of the Shadow League?"

Togo frowned. "No."

"They are one of the most ruthless anarchist groups in the history of Alaska. Of course the humans won't pay attention to them, as they are all either dogs or wolves. But I have this photograph of the group."

He unfolded the piece of paper. On it were several faces. One of them stood out to Togo.

"Him!" He pointed at a dog that looked identical to Balto other than the diamonds embedded in his face.

"His name is Diamond. He's a clone."

Doc padded into the room. "Togo who is this?"

Doc I'd like to introduce you to Blazer. Special Crimes Unit."

Blazer turned to Doc. "Sir I believe you've sent the wrong dog to jail."

Chapter 12:

All the members of the Shadow League would get their file on the person they were to eliminate before heading out to take them down. Balto had received a file. He looked down in horror. It was Jenna's file.

Nikolei saw the look on Balto's face.

"In order to prove your loyalty to me I would like you to eliminate your mate. It's the only way I can have your trust."

Nikolei handed an odd looking pistol to Balto. "This is a pistol custom made for a dogs paws. I designed it myself. You'll find it quite useful."

Tony walked by. "Be careful half breed. It is very sensitive.

"All right everyone. Move out."

Chapter 13:

Doc was knocking hard on Jenna's door. She came out with tears in her eyes. She had cried all night.

"Jenna, Balto has been cleared!"

"What?"

" A terrorist group called the Shadow League framed him!"

"Oh thank god! So where is Balto now?"

"I assumed you had seen him."

"No I haven't seen him since the conviction."

" Oh dear. We must find him!"

Jenna was crying tears of joy. "I'll go find him."

"No please I sentenced him, I ought to find him and apologize. Stay here."

Jenna really hoped Balto would come back to the house.

Balto had the gun in his grip. He was getting closer, and closer to Jenna's.

Jenna saw him. "Oh Balto I'm so glad to see you!"

Balto growled. Jenna backed off. "Balto what is it?"

Balto pulled out the gun. "I have been ordered by the Shadow League to kill you."

"Balto those people framed you. You've been cleared of all charges. Doc is out there looking for you."

"That's a lie! Balto snarled. They want me to take over their organization."

Balto raised the gun and pointed it at Jenna's head.

Balto was crying. His paws were shaking.

"Balto please just put down the gun."

"You used me!"

"What?"

"You never loved me!" Balto seemed as though he was trying to convince himself more than Jenna. His paws kept shaking. Then the gun fell.

Tony had been right when he said the gun was sensitive. It hit the ground and fired. The shot hit Jenna in the leg.

Jenna yelped.

"Oh god. Jenna I'm sorry. He looked at the gun. He picked it up and pointed it at his own head.

"No Balto don't do it!" she screamed at him.

He pulled the trigger. The gun was empty. It had only been carrying one bullet.

"Damnit!" Balto ran off into the woods. He had failed The Shadow League.

He had failed Jenna. He had failed everyone.

Chapter 14:

"Balto I must say you didn't live up to the hype. I thought this would be an easy assignment for you. But there's always next time."

Balto had returned to the Shadow Leagues headquarters. He had disciplined at first before Nikolei calmed down. Now Balto was in a mandatory meeting for the whole organization.

"My friends I have called you here to tell you that I am not long for this world.

"That's for sure, Tony muttered to himself."

"I have been developing a weapon my entire life. And this is it."

He showed a diagram of a train. But it was no ordinary train.

"This my comrades runs on what I call a jet engine. It can go at speeds In excess of four hundred miles per hour. I shall venture on this vehicle to the center of Nome, and then detonate the payload. I shall die and Nome shall be incinerated. Then the organization shall claim the land as our own. Any questions?"

Something clicked in Balto's mind. "Do you really expect me to be a part of this?" The crowd gasped in disbelief. "I'm sorry Nikolei but this is insane." Tiny stood up. "You tink you can jus walk away? "I'm gonna tear ya heart out." Rook stood up. " I call dibs on the wolf dogs head." Diamond stood up. "Looks like they won't be comparing me to you for long Balto." Surprisingly it was Nikolei who came to Balto's defense.

"People please our guest has a right to his opinion. Now Balto please speak."

Nikolei I can't work for you anymore. I need to get back to my family."

"Balto while I am touched I would also like to remind you that your family is going to be blown off the face of the earth in thirty hours."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to stop you." And with that Balto hit Nikolei in the side of the head then turned to the rest of them.

"Who's next?"

"Unfortunately I am not finished Balto."

Nikolei got up and kicked Balto into the wall.

Balto looked as Nikolei bore down on him rage in his eyes. "I am truly disappointed Balto. You could have been richer than god. But you haven't finished me yet."

Suddenly three shots rang out. Nikolei fell to the ground with all three bullets in his back.

"Yes you are finished old man". Tony reloaded the gun. Balto was relieved.

"Glad someone's on my side."

"Oh no the next one's for you half breed." A wide grin spread across Tony's face. He raised the gun. Balto would only have seconds to react. Then he saw the torch. The whole building was lighted by torches. Balto grabbed it dodging the bullet. He threw the torch at Tony. "Eat this asshole!"

The torch hit Tony in the face. His face was on fire. He screamed.

"Where is the half breed! Get him, damn you!" The other members obeyed.

Balto saw the other torches. He knocked them down one by one. Balto was being chased down the corridor as fast as his four legs could carry him. The building was an inferno. He heard barking outside. The dogs were here. He was safe. He jumped out the window. He misjudged how high up he was however. He landed painfully. He was surrounded by the same big dogs that had arrested him. He smiled. He had never been happier to see them. He grinned. Then he passed out.

Chapter 15:

Balto woke up in the vets. He tried to get up but he couldn't move.

He looked at the bedside table. There were flowers everywhere.

And sitting on the bed a familiar face.

"Boris!"

"Nice to see you finally vaking up! I thought you vere dead!"

"Who sent all the flowers?" Balto asked.

"Oh that vas Jenna."

"Boris go home and tell her I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Vhatever you say. And don't eat too much of zis vets food. It vill make you sick."

After Boris left Balto thought about the last moments in the building. He remembered Nikolei being shot by Tony. Suddenly he felt very tired. He fell asleep.

Chapter 16:

"Why did you kill Nikolei? He was our leader!"

"Oh please Nikolei was an old fool! He brought the half breed in and the half breed destroyed us!"

Tony was in a small dark room. He was surrounded by the other members.

"Look this is perfect! Balto thinks we are all dead! Now we can continue on with the operation without resistance!"

Rook slammed his paw on the floor. "That's not our way! I say we find that kid and break his little neck before the operation!"

Tony knew they were against him. "Okay but first I would like to introduce you to someone."

A white husky emerged from the shadows. He had a huge scar down the side of his face.

"As you well know we lost Tiny in the fire. This is his replacement. His name is Zao. His paws have been genetically modified to be razor sharp. If he got his paws around your neck you'd be a goner."

"C'mon this guy looks so soft my mother could take him!"

Suddenly Zao snapped.

"Who said that!"

He brandished his claws. "I'll rip out the throat of the bastard that said that!"

Everyone pointed at the a big dog at the back of the room.

"Yeah I said it. Do something about it."

Zao appeared to calm down. "Well people? You want a demonstration?"

Zao padded over to the big dog. "You got some nerve."

Then he grabbed the dog around the throat. There was a terrible tearing sound. Then Zao released the dog from his grip. He fell to the ground dead."Any more demonstrations?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. It will be nice working with you."

Chapter 17:

Balto awoke to a familiar sight.

"Jenna!"

"Hello Balto. I hope you aren't still angry."

Balto looked confused, then remembered their last encounter.

"Jen that was my fault. I wasn't thinking straight. I hope you healed all right."

"Yeah. It wasn't that deep. I'll be fine."

"The Shadow league is gone. I burned down their building."

Jenna gave Balto a kiss. "Get well soon." Then she left.

Outside the room Togo and Blazer were having an angry discussion.

"Balto is not a terrorist!"

"Really. Then why did he join the league?"

"Look he told me he wasn't thinking straight!"

"Well I am keeping an eye on him."

"Why not just talk to him. He's right in there." Togo pointed at the door.

Balto was happy. Jenna had forgiven him. Suddenly the door opened. In walked a big gray husky. He looked at him with a weird look in his eye.

"Excuse me. I think you're in the wrong wing."

"I'm looking for a Balto."

"I don't know you." Balto wondered what this strange dog wanted.

"I've seen you in the paper." He said in a low emotionless voice.

The dog kept staring at him.

"So tell me what you know about the Shadow League."

"Well I think I wiped them out." Why was he asking about the League?

Suddenly the other dog grabbed Balto by the neck.

"Listen buddy. I'm not even gonna pretend I like you cause I don't. Now you tell me what I want to know about the Shadow League before I throw you in a federal prison!"

"You think I'm working for them? Why would I burn down their headquarters if I'm working for them?!!"

"I don't know. But I sure as hell am gonna find out!"

"Look I'll tell you all I know but I don't know much and I sure as hell am not working for them!" Balto snapped back.

The other dog's grip tightened on Balto's throat.

"What are you going to strangle me to death in the middle of a hospital!"

Suddenly the other dog calmed down. "Sorry. I have a nasty temper. My names Blaze."

Balto was breathing heavily. "You know, there are other ways of getting your point across."

"They're all boring.

"Well are you done? I got to check out of the vets in one hour. I don't want more injury's."

"Very well then. I'll be on my way."

He walked out the door.

"Geez. Balto said aloud. I wonder what's his problem."

Chapter 18:

Balto was out of the vets. He was free again. He ran around Nome a few times, then returned to Jenna's house. Here he had another surprise.

"A party for me?"

"Sure. Jenna replied. You're free. I thought there should be a party."

Nearly every dog in Nome was there. Balto looked around and his smile disappeared. Blaze was lying in front of the fire.

He whispered to Jenna. "What is he doing here?" He pointed at Blaze.

"What. Is there something wrong with him?"

"Jenna. That dog nearly killed me at the vets."

"Well he just came. Maybe you should go over to him. Balto reluctantly agreed.

"What are you doing here."

Blaze turned quickly, looking alert.

"Oh. Well I just thought I'd stop in. You know I helped clear your name."

Balto nodded. "You also tried to choke me to death earlier today."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just… You know they only found two bodies in the burned down building. Nikolei and Tiny."

Balto looked up. "What?"

"I don't think they're dead Balto. I think they survived the fire."

"No shit Sherlock."

Balto turned around to find himself looking right at the face of Tony.

"Hello half breed. You may throw this party thinking you're free. But you're not. Not yet."

Balto stared at the area on Tony's face that he had lit ablaze in their last meeting. Their was a terrible burn their.

"See what you did to me half breed. Know I want to kill you even more."

Balto was shocked. "How did you-

"Survive? Well we are very intelligent creatures Balto. We found our way out. Unfortunately we lost one of our guys."

"Tiny."

"That's right. We had to replace him with this guy."

He pointed at a white husky with a scar down the side of his face.

"I'd like you to meet Zao."

Balto backed up. He bumped into someone. Then he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Going somewhere?"

He turned around and for a moment thought he was looking at himself in a mirror. Then he saw the diamond studded face.

"Oh. Hi Diamond."

The record player was playing some bluegrass music. Suddenly Tony pulled out the gun.

"Shut off that damn music!"

He fired and the record player exploded. The room became silent.

"Now Balto. We don't want to cause a panic so if you could just step outside so we can break your little neck. Shall we?"

He gestured to the door. Suddenly Togo came running up.

"Get away from him you creeps."

"Zao may you deal with the problem?"

A grin appeared on Zao's face. "Gladly."

Before Togo knew what hit him Zao's paws were around his neck. There was a tearing sound and Togo went limp, his eyes still staring in horror.

Balto stared at his friend. "You killed him."

"That I did. It was almost as easy as killing your father."

Balto stared at him in rage. "What do you know about my father?"

"Well I know he got in our way. And he had to be taken out. So we left him in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness and he hasn't been heard of since."

"My father was a good man. And you killed him."

"Oh please. He was a loser. Your better off with him dead."

Balto lashed out. He swung at Tony's head. But Tony had dodged. He had wanted him to lash out. Then he heard Rook's voice.

"Nighty night."

Then Balto felt something hit him in the back of the head. He was unconscious before he hit the floor."Sorry half breed. Yours and the towns time is up."

Chapter 19:

Balto awoke to see Jenna standing over him.

"Oh thank god you're awake! I thought I'd lost you!" Balto could see tears in her eyes.

"Jen how long have I been out?"

"About ten minutes. Blazer is chasing down the bad guys."

"Jenna I gotta go. Their planning to blow up Nome."

"Balto there is something I didn't tell you. You're going to be a father."

"What?" Balto was stunned.

"As a matter of fact I think you're going to become a father tonight."

"Oh god! Doc get her to the vets!"

"Balto. Just promise me you'll come back alive."

Balto looked into her eyes. "I Promise."

As Balto sprinted through the snow he wondered if he could keep his promise. He was supposed to stop the train from reaching Nome. If it meant his life then so be it. He didn't want to have the pups raised like he had been.

He at least had known his father. If he died tonight the pups would never know their father. This gave him new determination. Then he saw it. It was a huge hanger. It must house the train he thought to himself.

"Hey Balto. What took ya so long?"

He turned to see Blaze next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been following them to this hangar. I can't seem to find an entrance."

"Go home Blaze. I'll take care of them." Blaze looked at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. He killed my father. I have to avenge him."

"Okay. Oh and kid."

"What?"

"Hit him hard."

"Gotcha."

Chapter 20:

Tony smiled to himself. Everything was going according to plan. The half breed was out of the way and he would soon be a martyr.

"Boss?" It was Rook."Yes Mr. Rook?"

"Everything's ready."

"Then let the games begin."

Balto saw the train exit the hanger. It was massive. It looked large enough to eat another train. Balto saw a rope hanging from it. "Bingo!" Balto grabbed onto it. He underestimated the speed of the train. As he grabbed on it started moving. Before he knew it he was airborne. He was holding onto the rope for dear life. He saw the train so close. If only he could climb aboard.

"The train is in excess of two hundred miles an hour Mr. Tony."

"Thank you Diamond."

Diamond exited the control center. Then he saw it.

"Balto. Tony! We got company!"

Tony looked and saw Balto hanging on to the rope. "Well don't just stand there Diamond! Cut him loose!"

"Gladly sir."

Balto watched In horror as his own clone started hacking away at the ropes. At this speed a fall could be fatal. Balto started hurrying his climb toward the train. Diamond was to focused on cutting the rope to notice him. Balto raised his paw and punched diamond in the jaw. Diamond lost his grip and fell. Balto watched as his clone hit the ground at speeds in excess of two hundred and fifty miles an hour. It bothered him seeing his own clone in so much pain.

But he had bigger problems on his hands.

"Hello Balto." Balto looked at the person who addressed him.

"Who are you?"

"My names Legs. I break people's legs."

"Well that's handy." Balto replied.

"Oh a comedian huh? You know what I do to comedians? I break their legs!"

The train jolted. It had just passed three hundred miles an hour.

"You know what would happen if this train crashed right now Legs? It would break your legs!"

Suddenly Legs looked panicked. "You ain't breaking my legs wolf dog!"

"Legs I would be less worried about your legs and more worried about your neck."

"Why the hell do you say that?" Legs turned just In time to see the electric line in front of him. His neck snapped back. He fell down and lay still.

"Well they don't call them breakneck speeds for nothing."

He moved to the next car. Suddenly he heard a purring noise. He turned to see Nightshade.

"Hello cutie." Then she hit him in the face.

"Time to say bye bye wolf dog. She hit him again knocking him down.

"C'mon you don't hate me that much." She kicked him in the side.

"You oughtta get to Know me better!" She kicked him again.

This time Balto hit her. "I hope you understand if I won't call."

He threw her at a bunch of boxes. They came tumbling down.

With a scream Nightshade was crushed.

Balto sighed. She had hit him hard.

He moved on to the next car. He was hit before he even reached it.

"I gave you a chance kid. It was Rook. But you betrayed us."

He pulled out a pistol. "You got guts kid. I'm gonna enjoy squishing them out of you." He pointed the gun at Balto's head. Balto reacted quicker. He knocked the gun out of Rooks hand. Rook went down to retrieve it. When it hit the floor it went off. The bullet hit right between Rook's eyes. He fell.

"And stop calling me kid!"

He went to the front car. He looked behind him. There it was. The jet engine. It looked just like a propeller only larger and moving faster.

"You're late. I expected you hours ago. Tony turned to him a grin on his face.

Now you only have thirty minutes. Then I will be a martyr. And you will be just like your father. Forgotten. Pathetic. Dead."

He charged at Balto. He grabbed him by the neck. "Stupid half breed."

He threw him against the glass separating the cabin from the engine. Cracks appeared all over the glass. Suddenly it shattered. The entire cabin became a vacuum. He hung on for dear life trying not to look at the blades of the engine. Suddenly Tony grabbed him.

"I'm gonna enjoy this he snarled above the noise of the engine. I never did like you half breed. That old fool Nikolei made a mistake framing you."

Tony pinned Balto to the ground. "You know I did think he could turn you into one of us but…" He shrugged. "The sins of the father."

"No. Balto replied. The sins of the son." He kicked Tony in a very sensitive area. Tony lost his grip. He was In the vacuum. Balto watched in horror as Tony came closer and closer to the engine. Then with a loud grinding Tony was pulled in. He was ground beef. Balto resisted the urge to throw up.

Suddenly a piece of machinery came free. It too was sucked into the engine. With an explosion the engine stopped.

Balto reached for the brake. There was none. Nikolei had obviously designed it for a one way trip. The train was slowing down but not fast enough. He looked through the front window. He saw it. Nome. The bomb would detonate In about ten minutes. Their was a turn ahead. The train came off the tracks. Balto saw a steering wheel.

He turned it away from Nome. Their was the ocean. If he could just get it in the water Nome would be safe. He turned it. He could see people in the city pointing at the giant train. Just a few more yards.

It was in. The cabin started flooding immediately. Balto smiled. He had done it. He had saved Nome. Now if he could just save himself.

The door was locked. It wasn't fair. Balto had risked his life, defeated the Shadow League, saved Nome. And now he would die because the door was locked. He pushed on it. Then he saw the grenade. He had seen them in propaganda films. He pulled the cork out then placed it on the door. The bomb would detonate in seven minutes. The door was blown open.

Now the cabin was completely flooded. He took one last breath then dipped his head underwater. He tried to swim to the surface. Then he felt something sharp hit his leg. He looked down. Zao.

He had forgotten about Zao. He tried pulling away but Zao held on.

Four minutes. He had to escape fast. He scratched at Zao drawing blood. That was all the sharks needed. They came In swarms. One bit Zao in the arm, the other in the stomach. Zao was being eaten alive. Balto couldn't watch. He swam to the surface. Gasping for air he saw a paw extend towards him. It was Blaze.

"Good to see you again. Where's the bomb?"

At that moment a plume of water shot up from the ocean. Water and debris was sent flying into the air.

"That would be the bomb."

"Balto that was awesome! Where's Tony? Dead?"

"Very."

"The others?"

"Also dead."

Blaze laughed. "You look like crap."

"Thanks. How's Jenna?"

"Actually, she told me to tell you the stork has landed."

"The what has what now?"

Blaze looked at him with excitement.

"Balto. The stork has landed."

Balto couldn't believe it. He was a father.

"I need to get to the vets."

Blaze gestured to an alley. "There's a shortcut in there."

Chapter 21:Balto sprinted through the streets of Nome. He tripped a man who swore at him.

"Hey I just saved your life pal!" Balto shouted back. He arrived at the door to the vets and loudly banged it open.

Everyone in the vets turned to look at him. Balto realized what a sight he must be. He was drenched and his brown fur had bloodstains all over it.

Jenna was in a room at the end of a corridor. He burst into the room.

"Am I late?"

Jenna smiled. "I think there is an excuse when you've saved the town." Her look became serious. "You have saved the town right?"

"Yeah. We won't be hearing from the Shadow League anytime soon."

Balto noticed the six puppies that were in the bed.

"Oh Jenna. They're beautiful. What will you name them?"

"Well you're the father you should have a say."

Then Balto remembered his lawyer. He had fought for Balto's innocence. He had died for Balto.

"Lets name this one Togo."

Balto named the other five pups Kodi, Aleu, Aston, Martin, and Dingo.

"Maybe they'll grow up to be heroes. Like their dad."

"Oh please. I'm no hero."

Blaze entered the room. "The hell you're not! You just saved an entire town from annihilation. If that ain't heroism I don't know what is. It's a shame the humans can never know about this."

"Well I don't need any more publicity." Balto replied.

"I just want to go home and take it easy for a while."

Boris was mopping the deck of the boat. He wondered how Balto was taking being a father.

"Huh! Now he'll know vhat I vent through." He thought to himself.

"Boris?"

"Yes boychik?"

"Is it hard being a father?"

"Vell zat all depends. If those pups are as stubborn as you I imagine It could be quite a handful."

Balto chuckled. "Well I'm glad you never gave up on me."

"Vell I thought about it."

Boris turned. Balto was sound asleep.

Boris walked over to him. "Sveet dreams hero dog. You've earned them."

Chapter 22:

Three dogs were huddled together in a small cave not far from Nome.

"Look I say we take the Alaska national bank. We don't need to rob Nome."

One of the other dogs looked at him. "Look we've got nothing but trouble with you as our boss. I say we elect a new leader."

"New leader huh?" The voice came from the entrance to the cave.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

"That's not important." The mystery dog stepped out of the shadows. The dogs saw the shiny diamonds embedded in his skin. "What is important is that I have a business proposition for you."

"First tell me your name!"

"Call me Diamond."


End file.
